un nuevo año y recordando el pasado
by wilekox
Summary: onee-shot dedicado a 5 personas muy queridas espero que se tomen el tiempo para poder leer esto donde pongo algunas cosas por la que hemos pasados porque no necesariamente tenemos que estar en un solo lugar para poder recordar el tiempo espero verlos pronto


**Este onee-shot no lo escribo como Wilekox sino como Edgar un estudiante que por desgracia es normal este fic se lo quiero dedicar a 4 amigas y un amigo (si lo se soy muy antisocial) que siempre han estado conmigo a pesar de ser muy raro para los demás pero para ellas y el me aceptan como soy así que Vero, Brenda, Viví, Lili y Enrique si están leyendo esto hoy espero que les guste**

Un nuevo año y recordando el pasado

El final del año se acerca cada vez están a punto de dar las 12:00 para dar el inicio al año 2016 pero en como todos los fin de año siempre me pregunto que está por pasar en el nuevo año y más aún que hare no siempre pasa lo que uno quiere pasan errores los cuales a veces no son malos eso significa que nos equivocamos en algo pero no siempre lo tomamos con calma.

No soy el más indicado en decir no se alteren porque soy siempre el primero en alterarse y aunque eso pasa ustedes no me dejan de hablar eso me gusta de ustedes me gusta que cuando me siento decaído me tratan de sacar una sonrisa para poder olvidarme de la tristeza por un momento

Pero me pregunto cómo no se aburren de estar conmigo a pesar de que soy muy aburrido y lo único que hago es escuchar música todo el día

Empecemos por el principio

Al empezar la prepa nunca creí que las demás personas a mí alrededor me importaran tanto como me preocupo de mí mismo pero tal parece que al final pasa lo que menos esperas porque al final paso al inicio no les hablaba a casi a nadie por tratar de pasar tranquilo toda la prepa pero como siempre paso algo que nunca creí lo que empezó como un simple pase de papel termino en que conocí a las tres primeras que puedo decir que son las primeras verdaderas amigas que tuve y también conocí a un tipo que cada momento tranquilo lo convertía en un momento de risas a muerte lamentable mente a Carlos nada más lo conocí un semestre fue un semestre divertido pero también algo aburrido

Pasando el tiempo termino el semestre sin novedad y segundo no fue la excepción como dije paso lo mismo algunas cosas cambian pero nada interesante

En tercero lamentable mente una persona importante se cambió de plante al que íbamos pero todos los demás seguíamos juntos en otro salón diferente pero por suerte nadie cambio de personalidad eso me agrada porque puedo seguir siendo el mismo sin temer a que se alejen

Cuarto fue algo raro nunca creí hacer otras amistades no tan cercanas pero a veces les hablo como si nos conociéramos y aparte conocí a la cuarta persona que no pensaba que sería importante como Vero y Brenda pero en quinto fueron sorpresa estábamos todos excepto Lili que seguía en el otro plantel pero los que eran Vero, Brenda, Viví y yo estábamos en el último año y se unió un amigo que no pensé que sería un poco raro pero resultó ser un buen tipo

Ahora a solo un semestre de salir de la prepa me sigo preguntando como es que formaron parte tan importante a tal punto que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa sin temer a lo que digo

Vero, Brenda, Viví, Lili y Enrique espero que estén leyendo esto porque a pesar de no estar juntos quisiera que recordaran por algunas cosas por las que hemos pasado sin la necesidad de estar en el mismo lugar

Vero, siempre te lo he dicho pero lo repito sabes que te quiero mucho te quiero como una hermana

Brenda, a pesar de que me enojo contigo sabes que te quiero mucho

Viví, no hemos pasado por mucho como Vero y Brenda pero te quiero como a ellas

Lili, no sé qué decir que no haya dicho otras veces pero aun así lo digo te quiero

Enrique, que te digo en poco tiempo me agradaste a pesar de ser cayado al inicio agarraste confianza con nosotros y ahora eres un gran amigo aunque a veces te pasas con algunas cosas que ases en el salón pero al final siempre termina en risas

Ahora solo puedo decir gracias por estar ahí desde el inicio a pesar de no estar todos siempre los he querido y saben que no importa que pase siempre contaran conmigo en lo que sea

Espero que se la estén pasando bien en este fin de año les deseo que tengan un buen inicio de año… les deseo un feliz año 2016 dentro de unos días los veré nos vemos


End file.
